Ichirin no Hana
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Talvez o inverno não fosse mais tão interessante assim. SONGFIC. MomijixHatori


**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente. Afinal, se pertencenssem, vocês nunca veriam Kyo Souma junto de Honda Tohru. :D**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Ichirin no Hana.**

_Doushite onaji you na panchi  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi__  
_

-

-

-

Não haviam muitas folhas nas árvores, as flores pareciam não existir mais e a terra nunca pareceu tão branca. O inverno nunca havia vindo com tanta intensidade, nunca havia provocado tantas mudanças climáticas.

O frio, que com o começo do inverno havia ficado intenso, chegava a irritar algumas pessoas. Aquelas mais hiperativas, cuja paciência não era grande e a vontade de se mexer, ao contrário, era enorme. A diversão das guerras de bola de neve duravam pouco, afinal, tudo quando se é muito repetido, acaba perdendo a graça. No entanto, algumas pessoas sentiam-se contentes com aquele tempo gélido. O frio e todo o sossego que ele trazia, para alguns, eram ótimos pretextos para se deitar por debaixo das cobertas e se esquecer de tudo que ocorria pelo mundo.

_Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate ha__na wo sakasu yo_

_  
_Momiji Souma sempre fora uma criança hiperativa. E aquele tempo já havia se tornado algo irritante.

Hatori Souma sempre gostou do inverno, de observar a neve cair sobre o chão. Aquele tempo silencioso e triste fazia com que ele se sentisse acolhido.

- Haa-san.

- Uh? Fale, Momiji.

- Por que você gosta tanto de observar a neve?

- Bom, você não gosta?

- Sim - Momiji, que abraçava seus joelhos, parou de observar Hatori e virou sua atenção para a neve que caia a sua frente - Ela é tão branca e bonita. Eu gosto!

- Então por que você me pergunta o porquê de eu gostar de observar a neve? - Hatori perguntou, sem tirar sua atenção da neve.

- Hm, neve é bonita, mas eu me canso de ver ela. É sempre branca, igual, perde a graça - Momiji suspirou - Também não dá pra fazer muita coisa quando ta frio.

- É sempre igual, mas também sempre é bonita.

- Eu prefiro a primavera! - Momiji se levantou. Sua altura dava a um pouco abaixo dos ombros de Hatori - Flores são mais bonitas, cheirosas e também são diferentes! Tem váarias delas.

Hatori não respondeu. O inverno já estava no fim.

- E você, Haa-san? Prefere essa neve igual, ou a primavera, diferente?

Hatori não respondeu. A neve podia acabar a qualquer momento.

- Haa-san?

- Primavera - Momiji o olhou, surpreso - Eu prefiro a primavera.

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku_

- Uh, sério? - O Souma mais novo esticou os braços, dando um longo suspiro - Mas você nunca observa a primavera. Só o inverno.

- Kana.

- Ahn? Kana-san?

- Ela sempre gostou da primavera.

- É, eu lembro! Mas... Se você observa a neve para se lembrar dela, então porque não observar a primavera? Você mal observa a primavera e eu lembro que ela sempre a observava.

- O que acontece depois que a neve derrete? (n/a: É, a famosa frase! :3)

- Hah, Tohru me contou essa! Chega a primavera!

- Eu gosto de esperar a primavera chegar.

Hatori observava a neve, que começava a derreter. As lembranças de seu romance com Kana ainda passavam por sua cabeça e por isso, desde que se separou dela, o Souma sempre ficava observando a neve, esperando que ela se derretesse para chegar a primavera.

Ele sabia que ela estaria sorrindo quando a primavera chegasse.

Mas com a primavera as lembranças vinham e Hatori tentava se esquecer. O médico, ao receber um aviso para que fosse visitar Akito, se despediu do loiro e saiu.

No outro dia não haveria mais neve.

_Motto kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki_

_Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

O tempo mais ameno, um leve perfume pelo ar e o céu mais aberto indicavam a Hatori que o inverno havia terminado. Era primavera.

Olhando pela janela, o Souma pode ver uma grande árvore de Sakura. Ainda havia alguma neve por cima dela, mas já estava derretendo e algumas pétalas começavam a aparecer.

Sakura era a flor favorita de Kana.

- Haa-san! - Alguém gritou. Hatori olhou pela janela. Momiji era quem o havia chamado. - Desce aqui! - Ele balançava os braços, sorrindo.

Hatori suspirou. Desceu. Assim que pisou para fora da casa, sentiu uma pétala cair em seu uniforme de médico.

- Olha, Haa-san! É primavera. - Momiji disse, animado.

- É. Mas não tem porque ficar tão animado. Mal tem flores, ainda.

- Errado. - O loiro sorriu, aproximando-se de Hatori. Estendeu sua mão para Hatori. Ele segurava uma Sakura. - É uma das primeiras!

Hatori a pegou, sem falar nada. Momiji se aproximava do outro Souma e, quando estava a uma distância mínima dele, apoiou-se na ponta dos pés. Pressionou seus lábios levemente sobre os de Hatori, dando um selinho rápido e tímido.

- Feliz primavera, Haa-san. - O loiro se afastou, indo para perto das árvores para observar as flores. Momiji fazia isso durante todas as primaveras e Hatori sabia disso.

Hatori sorriu. Bom, talvez ele pudesse começar a observar a primavera mais vezes, por outros motivos que não fossem Kana. De repente, o inverno já não parecia mais tão interessante assim.

E, de repente, Hatori Souma não parecia mais uma flor tão solitária assim.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

_**(Sakura Drops – Utada Hikaru**_**)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uau, que coco ficou essa fic. :B Nossa, tentativa totalmente falhada de fazer um yaoi Momiji x Hatori bonitinho. '-' Tema mó aleatório, porque eu tava sem imaginação q

Ah, a música (que é muuito linda, adoro 3), eu não coloquei a letra inteira, mas ok. escutem *-*

Enfim, talvez alguém goste da fic. Ou não...

Presente pra alguém tarado e maníaco por fics que só me enche o saco :B


End file.
